take care of our home
by artsybeanpole
Summary: Takane hates kids. Takane hates the stupid smiley boy who sits next to her. Haruka is working as a babysitter and desperately needs help.


A/N: hello it's been a while

"Please take care of my children," he pleaded.

"What the fuck," Takane deadpanned.

It had been 3 days into high school and of the grid of 10 by 3 desks spanning the room, and the boy had chosen to sit next to _her._ He had a big stupid smile and was kinda cute.

Which did not appeal to Takane in any way whatsoever.

Well, he was kind of cute until he opened his mouth, and Takane hated people who smiled and talked, and ( _surprise)_ he was both for the whole of the cursed 72 hours she had spent in this hellhole. And now-( _surprise again)-_ he had children.

And he wanted her to take care of said children.

Three days into school.

What the _fuck?_

She says it again, in case he didn't hear: "What the _fuck?_ "

The puppy dog eyes did not slip off for even a second, and Takane was seriously beginning to consider that deafness was what had landed him into this stupid class with her. "Please. I'll pay you?"

Takane wrinkled her nose as his eyes only widened, shiny with hope. "Hell no. Have you _seen_ kids?"

His bottom lips jutted out dangerously. "Takanneeeee, pleaseeee," his pout looked near to falling off his face, and Takane instinctively leaned farther away when he inched uncomfortably closer.

"I said no," she responded flatly, and let herself revel a little in satisfaction at the drop in his face before groaning internally and shifting her hand to slip her headphones back over her ears. _God, what a pain-_

"Takane-"

Takane froze, because _no he didn't._

Haruka only half-way tugged on her hand when she snatched it away almost savagely, glaring hard enough to cut glass.

" _Don't,"_ she hissed. "Touch me."

Haruka immediately moved his hands to his head in apology, and Takane stared him down for a second longer before deeply inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. The heat of his hand still lingered itchingly at her wrist. _Calm down. I don't care. I don't care._

He didn't speak for the rest of the day, staring at his lap, notebook untouched.

 _I don't care,_ Takane convinced herself, drumming her fingers to the beat pounding her ears. She snuck a sideways glance at the boy's mop of a head staring at his hands. She drummed her fingers faster.

His skin was really pale. Was it always that pale? He had bags under his eyes. Shit, she shouldn't have snapped out at him like that.

She pressed her fingers so hard against the volume button she could feel the bass pounding all the way down to her toes.

"Fine!" she yelled, a little too loudly for comfort, and both Kenjirou and Haruka looked up at her, alarmed.

She flushed, then tore off her headphones, looking away from Haruka's expectant gaze. "Fine!" she repated, and Kenjirou rolled his eyes, marker still half poised in his hand. "Ok, we get it. You're fine."

Takane would've conceeded with this point if she hadn't felt Haruka's gaze boring curiously into her pigtails. It was just him and her, right now.

"...Fine?" Haruka's voice was careful, as if he were treading on thin ice around her, and Takane ignored the stab of guilt burning into her wrist.

 _(don't snap at him)_

"Yes, fine, I'll take care of your fucking kids," Takane didn't have to look to see Haruka's entire face light up (or Kenjirou's eyebrows shoot into his nonexsistent hairline), and she coughed to try and hide herself into the ground.

Smooth.

"Thank you, Enomoto-san." Takane reddened.

"Whatever." She flopped back onto her chair, trying to fight off the rest of the jitters in her heart and the red staining her face. Haruka was still looking at her doe-eyed from her right and Kenjirou was smirking far shadier than teacher boundaries allowed. She cocked her eyebrow. "What? Do your job."

Kenjirou grinned a little too widely for it to be comfortable with her. "I didn't know you guys were married."

Takane choked on her spit.

A/N: so i know you must be thinking, "i can't believe my favorite author disappeared for 5 months and comes back with a sailor's mouth what about that good old setomary fluff" and I know i'm missing that cute fluffy aesthetic from last year but tbh i have literally no excuse for ceasing to exist other than i was rlly lazy I'm so sorry i still love yoUUU

a lot of (lazy) has happened and suddenly i nEEDED - yes indeed i was going to drop dead and cry - if i didn't write a kageproharutakatakingcareofkageprokids!AU because of course i've fallen head over torso over heels over the entire fuking solar system for fluffy kid!AUsand i know i feel shitty because I'm just going to disappear again and yeah but yolo whATEVER

(but also not whatever because I still love setomary and also my beautiful beautiful readers please take care of yourselves i'll still stalk you and give you roses because I'm weak,,,,)


End file.
